Sasuke's Game
by Daneil
Summary: It started well, but it didn't end well, and it all his kindness's fault


**I don't own any of Naruto's characters (well I wish I did)**

**This is a ONE SHOT story**

**Please don't hate me if you didn't like it**

**ENJOY**

"Got it" said Naruto. He was sitting so close to Neji, talking quickly and not giving him a chance to respond or breath, he just said what he had to say, and he agreed to his own request. Neji looked at him but said nothing, it was kind of hard to do as Naruto said; it wasn't physically hard but emotionally hard, his pride won't let him complete it easily, but he have to help his friend.

He watched Naruto's back as he left the class smiling, he couldn't imagine himself removing that beautiful smile. He turned his gaze to the note book on the desk in front of him. 'It won't hurt me if I tried' thought Neji as he went to the library.

As soon as he arrived he looked around searching for his target, it wasn't hard to find him though, a dark haired boy with pale skin. "Uchiha" called Neji, it was expected from Sasuke to look at the one who dared to call him but not answer him.

Uchihas has been like that since they were born, they were at the top of the world, their motto was no emotions, no friends, and the most important thing is no mercy, no one understood their attitude, why did they consider themselves as another kind of creatures? What was their reason for counseling themselves? Who started it? And when did he start it? These questions have never and will never be answered.

Neji walked toward the dark aired guy with a fake kind smile on his face, he couldn't stand the Uchiha, he didn't want to, Hyuugas and Uchihas has never been friends, even if they lived on the same land and in the same country.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing, but it didn't stop him from asking. "Why are you here?" it was harsh but neither him or Neji cared, it wasn't something unusual between them, they have been like that since school days.

"To accompany you" answered Neji, the fake smile never leaving his face.

Sasuke closed the book a little bit hard and looked at the guy beside him.

"Did anyone tell you that I need accompaniment?" this time Neji's smile faded, he wasn't going to accept humiliation anymore, it was the time to fight back and defend his ride.

"Listen Uchiha, I don't like you too, I don't want to be around you, but I am forced to do it at the main time, so deal with it" Sasuke raised an eye borrow, forced to do it? Who is the person that made Neji do something against his well? He must be someone close and dear to him, but who is that person?

"And who is the one that forced you to do it?"

"I never expected you to ask too many questions Uchiha, just deal with it for a week, you won't die if you did" Neji didn't know why he hid the fact that Naruto asked him to do it, Naruto didn't tell him to hide it, but he felt like it's better to hide it, he didn't want the blond to get hurt. " Che, do whatever you like" Sasuke finally accepted Neji's existence, it will sure be a long week.

The next morning, Neji went from his room directly to the library since he didn't have any early morning classes, he went there to guard Sasuke as he was told too, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found ' maybe he have early classes' thought Neji.

He closed the same place he and Sasuke were sitting in yesterday, it was Sasuke's favorite seat, he loved to sit beside windows and stare at the sight on the other side as if he was waiting for the arrival of someone.

Neji was so deep in thoughts when Naruto interrupted him. Neji looked t the excited blond that was sitting beside him now and smiled, but it wasn't fake this time, it was an honest and kind smile. Naruto held Neji's both hands tightly and looked at him with his blue glowing eyes, it was cute but wired, something good happened to the blond, but it may not be good for Neji, he started getting afraid of the blond and his ideas recently.

"congratulation Neji" Neji raised an eye borrow, there is something going on here, something happened to the blond, he came from nowhere and congratulated him for god knows why.

"Uh..thanks but what happened?"

Naruto's smile never left his face, he was so excited and so happy, even though it wasn't bad, but still it made Neji more nervous than he already had, at this moment he was supposed to be happy too, but something deep inside refused to let him be.

"I convinced sensei to let me and you exchange rooms, and it wasn't really hard to-"

"wait wait Naruto, you mean I'll be staying with Sasuke in the same room until we graduate?" Naruto nodded

Neji felt like shouting, kicking, and breaking anything, but he forced himself to stay calm because Naruto didn't deserve this treatment, he should keep in anger in and talk calmly so the blond won't be frightened or upset.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Naruto didn't notice the sudden change in Neji's mood, well..he did notice before that whenever he mention Sasuke in their conversations, he would try to change the subject, Naruto didn't know anything about their personal affairs, he doesn't even know the source of their hatred to each other.

Neji rubbed between his eyes and sighed, Naruto was his friend he couldn't bring himself to refuse a request asked by him, but it was going too far, it was too much for him, he can't stand Sasuke, he don't want to have him around at all.

"Does Sasuke know about it?" asked Neji out of curiosity

"No" Neji's eyes shot open after they were closed few second before asking, it was a fast respond from the blond, it looked so simple to Naruto, he didn't know that what he did was leading to the third world war.

"Well I am going to pack my things before my class starts, you should do so too, sorry to bother you, see ya"

Neji watched Naruto's back as he walked toward the library doors, he even saw him when he bumped on Sasuke and got yelled at for not looking at where he was going, he looked at Sasuke too when he was getting closer and closer to him, but his mind wasn't with what he was looking at. Neji didn't notice Sasuke taking his seat beside him but leaving one empty chair between them.

"You look horrible Hyuuga, any problem?" Sasuke wasn't asking because he was worried, he was actually making fun of Neji, he even said it with a smirk to piss him off, and it worked. Neji glared at him the excused himself, he didn't have time to argue with the raven; he had other important things that he has to accomplish.

Neji walked in the corridor hi eyes never leaving his feet, he passed the field between the main building and the dorms still lost in thoughts, he stopped in front of the dorms still thinking, he looked up again, and strained his back, he won't let something like that bother him.

He finally reached his room which was empty; his roommate had early classes too so he left leaving the door unlocked for Neji. Their room was a normal cozy room, two beds each at a side, a single window above every bed; they had two bed counters at the beds both sides.

On the right set two desks the belonged to Neji and his roommate, and on the right a small room the led to the bath room and wardrobe.

Neji took out a medium sized suitcase from beneath his bed; he started packing his things, starting with clothes, tooth brush and bath tools, and finally his books and other important things. He checked his watch and noticed that the time for his class has come.

In the break time, Neji spotted Sasuke in the back yard reading a book, he remembered what Naruto told him to do and started following him wherever he went; he didn't bother himself in hiding, because even if he did so he will be spotted by Sasuke.

When Sasuke went to his class, Neji went to the small garden they had in the campus, he rested his stressed body on the bench and his eyes on the sky, it wasn't blue anymore, it was orange, the sun beams were the only light in the sky, not the sun itself. He stayed there until there was not light in the sky, the stars were clear now; the full moon brightened the dark garden.

Having friends was great, and what was greater is that if they were like Naruto, he was so lively, he was a happiness factory for everyone around him, his smile, his sky blue eyes that shined whenever it touched light, he was something different, becoming like him wasn't easy, but everyone was glad that Naruto was a one-of-a-kind boy.

He is the kind of people who would always give, and rarely take, everything he did was for the sake of others; he placed others on top of himself without knowing that it might hurt him in some ways. He asked Neji to follow Sasuke so Sakura won't have the chance to go to him, Neji couldn't reject the favor, he wanted to but remembering how sad the blond would be he forced himself to do it, even though he hated Sasuke.

'I already accepted so I should just seal away my own emotions and do it' thought Neji, he took a last glance at the sky then went back to the dorms.

Near the dorms, Neji saw a blond fluffy ball rested on the wall behind it, he chuckled and walked toward. The blond smiled when he saw Neji walking toward him with a smile on his face.

"Neji, where were you?" asked Naruto

"Just here and there, why? Is there anything wrong?"

"Nope, I was just worried, I thought you got mad at me, so how was your day?"

"Why would I get mad, it was great and yours?"

"Awesome"

During all their way to their new rooms, Naruto didn't stop asking random unimportant questions, they were just "what did you eat?" or "where did you sit", Neji didn't know the point of asking these questions, but he didn't complain about any of them and answered all of them.

Naruto Waved to Neji before leaving him in front of his new room door and left to his own room, Neji inhaled deeply the opened the dark brown wooden door, he was surprised when he didn't se Sasuke in there, he realized then that it was the beginning of the weekend.

Most of the students would go back to their houses or go on a trip with their friends, he didn't like to leave the dorms and go to his uncle's house; it was so troublesome so he just spent his weekend with friend or stay in the dorm, but this weekend he would stay at the dorms.

Neji placed his suit case on the bed that was supposed to be his, he started unpacking and placing his things in their right place, after organizing his desk, he started working on his unfinished work.

It was passed midnight when he finished the first part of his project, even though he still had a lot of work waiting for him, finishing a lot in one night was a big achievement. Sasuke was still not around so he went to take a bath first.

The warm water falling from his head to his toes was so refreshing, he spent twenty minutes in the bathroom; the first ten minutes enjoying the water and thinking, the second ten minutes were the real bathing. He didn't wrap a town around his waist and walked around the room half naked, because it usually leads to embarrassing accidents; instead he dried his body and here in the bath room and got dressed in there too. It was kind of girly but it was better than letting a stranger see you half naked or fully naked.

When he got out of the bathroom, he saw the raven with his books in his hands glaring at him.

"Why are you here?" asked an angry Sasuke

Neji ignored him but didn't ignore his question "It's my new room Uchiha"

"Where is the dobe?"

"Me and Naruto switched places, he stays in my room now"

"Tell him to come back. I don't like you around"

Sasuke really does know how to piss people off; he might have taken courses to become an expert in it. "Listen Uchiha, I don't like you too, but I can't reject Naruto after I went this far, he have his own plan, and I am not going to stand in his way, I am not doing it for me or you so deal with it"

Neji was honest with what he said, he thought many times about talking it over with the blond, he organized his words in his mind, but when he face the blond his mouth get sealed, and his sealed heart become unsealed, so that way he place emotions before future results.

Neji walked passed Sasuke, and went to his bed on the right side of the room, he was to lay down when he was forced to look at Sasuke by a hand on his elbow, they looked at each other straight in the eye, Neji did nothing but glare at him, Sasuke smirked before going to the bathroom.

'What's wrong with him' thought Neji, he lay on his bed, and fell asleep.

Neji woke up the next morning, and again Sasuke wasn't there, he washed up and got changed before leaving to find his first meal for the day. He didn't have time last night to make plans for today, so he prepared himself for a long boring day; he thought of many thing and decided to start planning while eating breakfast.

After he finished eating, he went to complete the second part of the project, then after few hours he went to the library to get more information for the project, he went then and played some video games with his old roommate.

In the afternoon, Neji went to the building were most student spent their free time at; it had a gym, music room, art room, and other different activity rooms. He walked around the building in hope to find something interesting.

Neji walked passed every room checking if there was anyone inside, well it was interesting so he might spend the rest of the day doing it. He saw Naruto and Kiba with other two guys he didn't know in the art room, they weren't good in art, he didn't understand why they bothered themselves and went there, the best thing they did was playing sports, they were very good in sports, they looked like famous when they played any kind of sports, it was the only place where he can see the serious side of them.

Neji smiled and continued his tour in the building, he stopped in front of the music room, he was going to walk in and see his skills in music, but he heard something and he wanted to hear the rest of it.

"So you've got a new interesting roommate huh?" asked Jugo while fixing the guitar strings

"You could say that, even though my game hasn't started yet, I am getting interested already" said Sasuke

"Was Naruto that boring?" asked Suigetsu

"Nope, but he was high tempered, the more I teased him the closer my last day get" explained Sasuke

"haha then when is our turn" asked Suigetsu

"Sorry guys but this game will be mine" Sasuke smirked then started playing that guitar that Jugo fixed.

Neji stood at the other side of the door without moving, he didn't know what to do, what where they talking about? What's the game that Sasuke was talking about? And the roommate, it couldn't be him could it be? But he said NEW roommate.

Neji turned around and left the building as fast as he could, he went to his room and closed the door behind him; Neji clenched his fist on his collar and pulled it over his mouth. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what was going on, but he was sure that it won't benefit him.

He heard the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder as they got closer to the door, he rushed to his desk pretending to be working, well he wanted to clear his mind and fill it with work.

Neji didn't even bother himself to turn around when Sasuke walked in, but his hands stopped working all of a sudden, he tried to work but it was useless, his mind was full of questions that started to fall off from his ears, he wanted them to be answered right now. He took deep breath and postponed asking for later, he has to organize his words first.

Neji finally organized his ideas, he turned around to start the questions chain, but he taken back by the closeness of his and Sasuke's face, they stayed like that for few second then Sasuke straightened his back and went to his bed; started tapping on his phone screen.

It was obvious that Sasuke was trying to piss him off again, he did this to anyone he didn't like or maybe everyone, other people's pain was his pleasure, in his life he knew nothing but ignoring, hurting, and teasing, Neji found no point in hurting people to entertain himself.

"Naruto would make an inanimate talk" said Sasuke out of the blue, he didn't take his eyes off of the small screen, he didn't need to, he knew how would Neji look like right now.

Sasuke didn't mean it as he said, there was a hidden meaning behind it, he had a lot of comparisons that explained many of Naruto actions and habits, most of them were just for teasing, because Naruto would become so interesting when he is irritated.

Any way, Neji wanted to know what Sasuke meant by it, but he didn't have to ask him, he left the room and went to Naruto, and because he was so busy to knock, he just walked in. he froze at the entrance when he saw Naruto and Hinata holding each other in the middle of a dim room.

Hinata pushed Naruto away with all what she got of strength when she noticed her cousin at the door, Neji turned on the lights and helped Naruto to get up on his feet, Naruto scratched the back of his head and Hinata didn't turn to look at her cousin, when no one talked he started asking.

"What's going on here Naruto?" Naruto asked Hinata to leave them alone and Neji didn't have a problem with that.

"Well, you see..i did confess to Sakura"

"And.."

"She rejected me"

"Then.."

"Hinata confessed to me"

"Aha.."

"She told me that she'll take her place and become better than her"

"You mean I followed Sasuke against my will; then talked to him against my will, and I am going to live with him against my will, so in the end you'll date Hinata?"

Neji was trying so hard to hold back his wrath, because taking it out on Naruto won't make him better, plus Naruto explained what happened, it's not like it usually happens, so there was no point it letting it out on the poor blond, but he was made fun off by the Uchiha, that's why it was unpleasant.

Neji stood in front of Naruto in chaos.

"Then why didn't you tell me earlier" asked Neji with a calm voice tone

"Sorry" it was very clear that Naruto was so happy that he forgot to tell him, he was concentrating on improving his feelings toward Hinata, he forgot how much Neji hated Sasuke and how he used to love Sakura, he went to a world were only him and Hinata existed.

"Never mind, I didn't come here for this, tell me Naruto, what does 'Naruto would make an inanimate talk' mean?"

Naruto frowned as soon as he heard this sentence, he knew who said it but he wasn't sure why he said it.

"Sasuke said it right"

"Just tell me"

"It means that I won't shut my mouth until I get answers for my questions" Naruto explained the meaning of it the same way Sasuke did.

The first time Naruto heard this sentence was when he noticed that Sasuke always come late, he asked him where he was? Why he was there? With who? And other many questions that ended up being answered by an annoyed Sasuke "you can make an inanimate talk dobe" that was the last thing Sasuke said that day and then they both went to sleep, and they woke up the next morning like nothing happened, but the same sentence was repeated in other circumstance.

"Why? Did anything happen?"

Naruto's question was ignored by a confused Neji who just left Naruto alone in his room.

Neji walked in his room with calm steps, he was still thinking about what Sasuke said, he noticed that he was still there sitting in the same position, it was a problem, because he might know that Neji was eavesdropping earlier, and adding to his worries, it was uncomfortable to be around the raven.

'I can't say anything at the moment I'll just sleep for tonight' thought Neji

Neji stood beside his bed staring at his pillow that started to call him to rest his head on it, he didn't notice the Uchiha that stood behind him, until he was pushed on the bed face first, one of his arm was pinned on his back.

"Are you in your right mind Uchiha?" yelled Neji

"Yes I am completely sane" said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke lowered his head and whispered in Neji's ear "but my mind is busy at the moment"

Sasuke kissed Neji's earlobe then he went lower to his neck, he kissed and nipped on the white skin around his neck, leaving red marks wherever he kissed.

Neji was trying to fight Sasuke and push him off, but the pain in his shoulder prevented him from doing it, it was so humiliating, and Sasuke didn't seem like he was going to move soon.

"Sasuke..stop this nonsense..right now" said Neji between pants, he turned his head to the side to be able to look at the raven, he gasped when was flipped over by Sasuke, he looked at the smirking raven on top of him, now he made sure that Sasuke was insane, he might have eaten or drank something, or he might have hit his head on something, he was acting so weird.

One of Sasuke's hands slipped under Neji's t-shirt going up to his collar bone pulling the t-shirt along with it, while the other hand made sure that Neji's hands were well pinned above his head.

Sasuke lowered his head once again and started the kissing trail starting from Neji's neck to his chest and going down to his abdomen; he placed his free hand on Neji's belt and looked up at him.

"Don't you dare Uchiha" warned Neji with a shaking voice

"too late Hyuuga" Sasuke Didn't wait for Neji to complain, he unbuckled his belt and removed his jeans pulling his boxers along with it leaving Neji completely naked beneath him.

Neji not being hard yet made Sasuke so disappointed, he raised his heads to look at the flushed boy, he chuckled when he found the best and easiest way that, he was sure that it will work, but he delayed it for later, he had few questions for Neji.

"It seems like you're not going to ask me anything yet"

"I was going to do it before **someone** started this mess"

"Then ask, I will answer"

"What was the game you were asking about with your friends earlier? And am I the roommate you were talking about?"

Sasuke stayed silence for a while then he laughed all of a sudden.

"Answer me" ordered Neji

Sasuke sighed and said "let's leave it for later, we have other work to finish"

Neji's eyes grew wide when Sasuke leaned down into a soft kiss; he bit on Neji's lower lib causing him to gasp. Sasuke forced his tongue into Neji's mouth; his tongue moved around exploring the sides and running curiously over his teeth, Neji gasped into the kiss when he felt Sasuke cold hand wrap around his now erected cock.

Sasuke started moving his hands at rapid pace, Neji was trying so hard to hold back his moans, but he couldn't take it anymore, the first sound that came out was a groan then it improved to loud moans.

He started regretting saying yes to Naruto, it wasn't supposed to be like that, he was supposed to go back to his original room and live a peaceful and quiet college life, but no, he was laying here under the raven completely hopeless and powerless, his tears rolled down from his closed eyes.

Neji cried out when he finally came in Sasuke's hands. "hayai*" said Sasuke. Neji felt like hitting Sasuke, he wanted to let all his anger out on Sasuke, Neji balled his fist and hit Sasuke's jaw; the strong hit forced his head to turn to the side.

'Is it my imagination or my hands were free the whole time' thought Neji as he stared at his fist in awe.

Sasuke smiled then looked back at Neji who was in a sitting position, he whipped the blood on his lip, this really started irritating him, Neji was playing hard to get and he really didn't like it.

Sasuke pointed three fingers at Neji, but Neji wasn't sure of what he wanted, he raised an eye borrow, Sasuke rolled his eyes and ordered "suck"

"In your dreams Uchiha" hissed Neji; that was the last thing he would think of doing, following orders from Sasuke.

"well I guess you don't need to be prepared then" Sasuke forced Neji to lay down again, his hands moved To Neji's hips and placed them on his shoulders, he unzipped his own pants and shoved himself in all the way, he really didn't prepare the other boy, he didn't bother himself, well Neji is the one who refused.

Neji cried out as he tried to relax and forget about the pain that sent shivers to all his body. Sasuke coldly started at Neji's pained expression, he didn't move until he felt that the other had no other choice but to relax, Sasuke then started thrusting, he went deeper at every thrust until he hit it which caused Neji to moan louder and arch his back.

'shit shit shit' thought a shocked Neji

Sasuke smirked and moved faster hitting the same spot over and over again. When Sasuke begin reaching his limit, he pumped Neji's cock matching it with his thrusts; Neji's nails left deep red marks on Sasuke's shoulders. Neji cried as soon as he came all over his and Sasuke's chest and stomach, few more thrusts then a sticky substance flooded his anus.

His hand fell beside his exhausted, sweaty, and sticky body, he was trying to catch his breath when he saw the Uchiha getting up fixing his own clothes.

"Damn you Uchiha"

"The game was this, and the roommate was you Hyuuga"

"You'll pay for it"

"Yeah I know, see you later..Neji" Sasuke took a last glance ant the other boy then he left the room with a smirk on his face. Neji placed his hand over his eyes to try and stop the tears that rolled down on his pillow.

He didn't believe that he let Sasuke do something like that to him, it was so shameful, but he'll make sure that nothing like that happen again.

Hayai: it means so fast

A/N: this ONESHOT is one of the punishment fictions chain for Neji/Sai/Sasuke, so done with Neji Sai and Sasuke are on the line, wait for it

Please please don't hate me guys, oh and review please


End file.
